


Rien de nouveau

by Ahelya



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: First meetings sort of, Gen, Nouvel élève, Prequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9986102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Natsume vient de déménager chez les Fujiwara. On le présente à sa classe. Encore une fois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite, en une heure, pendant les nuis d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (nuit de Septembre 2010) sur le thème "Rentrée".

Natsume attendait dans le couloir du lycée que le professeur principal l'appelle. Il y était habitué. Après tout, combien de fois avait-il vécu cette situation depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait une seule rentrée. Jamais il n'avait débuté l'école en même temps que les autres. Il avait toujours été le nouveau, celui qui arrive en cours d'année pour une raison ou pour une autre. La sienne était toujours la même. Le déménagement. Il était orphelin et il passait de maison en maison, de famille en famille, comme s'il n'était qu'un colis dont personne ne voulait. Ce qui était bien le cas d'ailleurs. Personne ne voulait d'un menteur. Personne ne voulait de lui.

S'ils savaient...

Pour eux, les yôkai n'existaient pas. Ce n'était que conte et légende. Mais pour lui... Lui, il savait. Lui, il voyait ce que les autres ne pouvaient voir... Ces autres qui ne voulaient pas de lui...

Puis il y avait eu les Fujiwara. Eux voulaient bien de lui malgré tout. Et une nouvelle fois, il se trouvait dans un couloir d'école, en train d'attendre qu'on veuille bien le présenter aux autres élèves.

La poste de la classe s'ouvrit. Le professeur principal lui fit signe d'entrer.

« Je vous présente Takashi Natsume. Il vient de déménager. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. »

Des mots qu'il avait entendu mille fois. Après, il allait lui demander s'il avait quelque chose à dire aux autres. Natsume n'avait jamais rien à dire. Il avait épuisé le registre des phrases à dire dans ces circonstances depuis trop longtemps.

En effet, le professeur principal se tourna vers lui et l'invita à prendre la parole.

« Bonjour. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

La silence s'installa. Le professeur toussota puis lui montra sa place. Nastume descendit de l'estrade et y alla. Il s'assit puis il déballa ses affaires sous les regards curieux des autres élèves.

Voilà une chose qui ne changeait pas non plus.

Il les ignora puis tandis que le cours commençait, il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Un arbre lui bouchait en partie la vue. Ses feuilles étaient en train de s'agiter. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'arbre...

Un visage masqué apparut soudain sous ses yeux.

Natsume sursauta.

Le visage disparut comme il était venu.

Natsume jeta un regard anxieux au reste de la classe. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son instant d'égarement. L'adolescent poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

En déménageant chez les Fujiwara, il avait espéré un nouveau départ. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Où qu'il aille, il verrait toujours les yôkai.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses allaient changer...

  


* * *


End file.
